<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pour un futur glorieux by Garance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496811">Pour un futur glorieux</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance'>Garance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FootballShot [448]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Extremely Dubious Consent, FC Bayern München, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, rr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:07:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert a trouvé son successeur, à lui de le former, selon ses règles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jann-Fiete Arp/Robert Lewandowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FootballShot [448]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pour un futur glorieux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Pour un futur glorieux</span>
</p><p><br/>Fiete est jeune, trop jeune pour comprendre. Robert le sait, parce qu'il a aussi été un adolescent, un petit en Pologne marquant autant que possible pour se faire remarquer. Fiete marqué pour montrer qu'il est à la hauteur de son transfert, quand il était à Hambourg il marquait pour faire gagner son équipe. Robert est maintenant un adulte responsable, il connaît le gamin de près et de loin, il peut l'aider à avoir des convictions plus importantes, à s'imposer. Robert peut l'aider à devenir son successeur. Ou alors il peut tout donner à Joshua Zirkzee, mais son attention à l'entraînement est attirée par le petit blond, et ses coéquipiers ont dû le remarquer.</p><p><br/>Ils sont à Tegersee pour resserrer les liens entre les joueurs, et pour s'entraîner mais ça semble secondaire par rapport à leurs activités. La nuit est tombée depuis une heure quand Robert se glisse dans la chambre de Fiete, il ne veut pas être entendu ou vu par ses coéquipiers, tout ça doit rester entre eux. Fiete le regarde avec soupçon, visiblement presque endormi, Lewy s'asseoit à côté de lui dans le lit, retirant son t-shirt avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles du plus jeune. Fiete résiste, ne participe pas au baiser, essaye de se reculer. Robert le retient pour garder le baiser en place. Il peut voir la peur dans le regard du plus jeune. Robert l'allonge sous lui, et seule la nuit est au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé après...</p><p><br/>Le lendemain, Robert n'est pas surpris de voir Fiete masquer son boitiment, ni de remarquer qu'il ne croise pas son regard volontairement. Le reste de l'équipe ne sera jamais au courant que le novice a perdu sa virginité sous lui. Peu importe pour le moment, il doit encore lui apprendre énormément pour pouvoir avoir un successeur digne de ce nom...</p><p><br/>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>